Antonio Cayetan
Unnamed daughter Unborn child |job = Former butcher Rental car company employee |path = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Cannibal Stalker Abductor |signature = Two distinct signatures: *Post-mortem removal and consumption of hands, feet, and heart *Impregnation via rape |mo = Incapacitation by car crashing Throat slashing Imprisonment and rape |victims = 3 killed 5 attempted 3 raped |status = Deceased |actor = Jonathan Medina |appearance = Love Interrupted }} "You should want to marry me. I am strong. I will protect you." Antonio Cayetan was a delusional serial killer, rapist, cannibal, stalker, and abductor who appeared in Love Interrupted. Background On April 21, 2012, Antonio's wife Rosen was killed in a car accident that occurred by a local bay, in which her vehicle fell into the water and she drowned. It was caused by a tourist couple who were on their honeymoon. As a result, he closed down his butcher shop and began working at a rental car company catering to tourists. He eventually developed a delusion in which he was an Aztec warrior raising children with multiple wives. As a result, Antonio began abducting tourist couples; killing the husbands; cannibalizing their hearts, hands, and feet; and keeping the wives for himself. By the events of "Love Interrupted", he had attacked two couples, killing the husbands and holding their wives captive, raping them repeatedly and fathering one daughter with one of the women, while the other was pregnant and nearly due to give birth. Love Interrupted In 2016, Antonio sets his sights on another couple, John and Sue Davis. When the couple are alone in the middle of the road one night, Antonio rams them with his truck, abducts them, and takes them to his residence. When they both regain consciousness, Antonio appears and slashes John's throat, killing him. Afterwards, Sue manages to break free, but Antonio reappears and knocks her out. Later, after cooking John's body parts and puts them in a barbecue, Antonio greets Sue when she regains consciousness, telling her that they will be married. When Sue is confused, Antonio tells her that he is strong and he will protect her. Sue asks Antonio what he did to John, then finds out that he is eating his body parts, horrifying her. Sue tries to escape, but finds Antonio's other captives in the process. Monika's daughter runs over to Antonio, who introduces her to Sue as another "mommy". The following night, the IRT show up at Antonio's residence, having identified him as the unsub. However, Antonio's dog alerts him to their presence. Antonio gives Sue a cup full of poison and tells her, "It's time to go to a better place." Antonio then communicates with his daughter and other captives in Spanish, telling them that "it's time to go to heaven". The IRT breach the room they are in, just as the captives ingest the poison and pass out. Garrett confronts Antonio as he holds his daughter hostage, saying that they can keep his family safe; he replies that he is the only one who can protect his family. Angered by his actions, Garrett begins to insult Antonio, saying that he is not a man, and that he is weak, a fake, and a failure. Antonio bursts into a rage and aims a handgun at Jack, but Simmons shoots Antonio in the stomach, and he dies from his gunshot wound. Afterwards, Sue is rescued, while the other captives are cured of their poison, which had apparently been ineffective. Profile The unsub is a male, mission-oriented anger-excitation killer aged in his mid-30s. He targeted the Davis' with the intention to ritualistically kill the husband, which is in step with the Mayan (later revealed to be Aztec) rules of engagement with other warriors. His need to remove the hands and feet of his male victims is all part of a premeditated delusion. He is sadistic and his crimes are fueled by his fantasies of modeling himself after a traditional Mayan warrior (later revealed to be an Aztec warrior). Through these delusions, he is building confidence and adding credence to his fantasy, which is a form of association and detachment that allows him to justify his actions. His social skills suggest he could be employed and living a normal life. He redressed John Davis after killing him; though it could be out of remorse, that contradicts the brutality of his kills, meaning it is more likely to be either a compulsion or part of his ritual. He was later revealed to be a Mestizo, because the Aztecs were from Mexico and not Belize, who is skilled with knives, and had direct interaction with his victims before abducting them. Modus Operandi Antonio targeted couples who were on the honeymoon in Belize and rented cars that came from his workplace. He would track them down using the vehicles' GPS devices and blitz-attack them on the road by smashing into them using a battering ram tied to the bumper of his car, the latter being a reference to his wife's car crash. He would abduct them and take them to his home, where he would chain the wives to a support beam in his basement and tie the husbands by their wrists and ankles to a chair. He then killed the husbands by slashing their throats with a machete, which he then used to cut off their hands and feet. He also removed their hearts, then cooked and consumed all of the body parts as part of an Aztec ritual in which husbands' body parts would be eaten to make the warriors gods. The bodies of the husbands would be then redressed in their own clothes, weighed down, and dumped in the same bay Rosen and her car fell into after the crash, after which he would call a tow-truck service to dispose of the couples' rental cars. He would hold the wives captive in his home, where he would rape them repeatedly until he impregnated them and have them care for the children they gave birth to. He would always attack his victims in October since it was when the Day of the Jaguar, a holiday in which the Aztecs believed it was a great day to do battle, occurred. When the authorities began to close in on him, Antonio forced or attempted to force his captives to ingest a poisoned drink, but the unidentified, apparently homemade poison was ineffective and failed to kill any of them. He then attempted to shoot Garrett with a 9mm IMI Jerichi 941 pistol. Real-Life Comparison Antonio may have been inspired from Adolfo Constanzo and Magdalena Solís, as all three were Hispanic serial killers and abductors that included elements of Aztec ritual sacrifice and dismemberment into their killings, and mixed beliefs from religions both native and non-native to their area (Antonio mixed Belizean Mayan and Mexican Aztec beliefs; while Constanzo performed Afro-Caribbean Voodoo and Palo Mayombe rituals, and Solís claimed to be the incarnation of a Peruvian Incan goddess). Like Antonio, Constanzo also ordered his followers to commit suicide when his hideout was raided by law enforcement and later fatally shot, and Solís' crimes started as a scam intended to extract sexual favors from her victims, just like Antonio's ultimate motive was to acquire new sexual partners for himself. Antonio also has many elements in common with serial killer John Martin Scripps. Antonio was active in Belize, where he successfully concealed two murders for years, while Scripps is believed to have concealed a murder in Belize (which officially remains an unsolved missing person case). Both Antonio and Scripps were male killers who acted alone, were around 35 years old at the time of their murders, had previous training as butchers, targeted Western tourists only, interacted with their victims while they were staying in hotels before murdering them, dismembered them post-mortem, and threw their remains in large bodies of water. Antonio also has other similarities to Ariel Castro. Both were Hispanic serial rapists who pre-selected their victims, used their vehicles to get them, and were set off by the loss of their longtime partners. Both also chained their victims by the waist in their basements until they decided to take them upstairs, where they were allowed limited freedom even though many rooms and all ways out were padlocked. In addition, both lived in a two-story house surrounded by a metal fence and guard dogs; abducted three women, who developed Stockholm Syndrome over time; and had one daughter with one of their victims, who was raised in captivity in the same house but was not abused otherwise. Finally, Antonio is also similar to serial killer Charlie Brandt, in the sense that both resided in Caribbean tourist destinations, were married without children, abandoned at least one body in the sea, mutilated and carved the heart out of their victims, and were speculated to eat them (confirmed in Antonio's case). Known Victims *October 12, 2012: Colin and Trish Jackson: **Colin Jackson **Trish Jackson *Early October 2015: Annouk and Monika Mikkelson: **Annouk Mikkelson **Monika Mikkelson *2016: **October 4: John and Sue Davis: ***John Davis ***Sue Davis **October 6: ***His unnamed daughter ***Jack Garrett Appearances *Season One **Love Interrupted Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:North American Criminals Category:Deceased